The Skinner Movie/Quotes
:Skinner: (using microphone) Children, i've some exciting news. :(Children Mumoring) :Skinner: I'm here to tell you about the field trip so amazing, we've put "sign here" sticker on the permissions slips. As you recall, these stickers came from last year's field trip to the "sign here" sticker factory. But thanks to the civil war of colonial times buddy-- we both love to shop at barrel of burgers stand-- the students of this school will be taking a ride on a horse riding, horse carriage, marching like a redcoat troops, miracle of civil war ship, The Busch Gardens! :(children gasps) :Skinner: (chuckles) So you'll love this, don't ya? :Children: YAY! :Skinner: Well that's too dangerous, because you and your teachers will not be going. :(Children Groans) :Skinner: There's ten people on the list so (holds the ten people on the paper list.) Only Bart Simpson and his friends-- has turn out to be human by me-- will go on the trip. (turns on Rough Draft Animation Logo on the television) :Children: Whoo-Hoo! :Skinner: To increase the tension, everyone starts to go on the field trip to Busch Gardens. But from this moment on there is General Robert E. Lee that can be pick up. That his real name is kurt hardwick, where ever there's trouble in mind. But after these messages-- I hold the red pin-- cause is only to use how to do something that playtime, shopping, going washing the clothes, creating the paperwork on the computer, using the internet, and you're on your hope that has on the list. And once check on, you join me check on the list. That's what pens do. :General Ken Sousa: You lose, dad. I have the judgement to do. :Russ Cargill: That was a causeful of walkie talkie. Why'd you do this to me, Robert? Do you enjoy tormanting it? Do you hate it? :Robert E. Lee: I don't hate you, Cargill, cause you're nasty fall! :Russ Cargill: (chuckles) Nasty fall? Well, here you go, Robert. It hurt feelings about just forty-three minutes ago. Only this time, robby, i'm ready to fight. You see after all these years, Krustylu Studios knows that Krusty's father had died to be big i've got-- who know how is successful-- and nobody knows, right now. How'd he shock me?! How'd he humuliated me?! How'd he destroyed my cyber human soldiers but General Ken Sousa, the only general i ever hired?! :Skinner: That still grossing me out, sir. :Robert E. Lee: Hush. :Russ Cargill: Cause this time, Rob! I am going to shock you out of here! This time, i'm gonna blame the world that you and your people are grounded, and i was not! :Robert E. Lee: For what? :Russ Cargill: For children! For springfield! For citizens! For world! And for test scores! I've found the way, to blame the fury, i'm gonna get rid of the biggest thousand children of them all, I AM GOING TO GET RID OF KRUSTYLU STUDIOS! :Bart: You monster! :Robert E. Lee: Everyone will never be janitor here! :Russ Cargill: You mean that's what you and your people are grounded. (turns on the map of krustylu studios) You see? All i have to do is to start sing by being conducted by Hook and the pirates-- (shows the screen of Captain Hook and his crew) the tame of sidekicks of Krusty has captured into the cage-- (shows the screen of Cage of Sidekicks) That can be cause into the problems of the 3 feet-- launch the krustylu studios (shows the rocket ship on bottom of the krustylu studios) and the entire krustylu studios will launch into the outer space that curse into the ice cold. Sidekicks will be launched out, into the call of the pass. When Springfield have mercy now-- (turn krustylu studios into the frozen place) Is not krustylu studios. :Milhouse: You'll pay for this, Cargill! :Russ Cargill: You mean, who's gonna stop you? :Bus Captain: You're finished. (Skinner and his friends looks at Otto's Bus Captain) :Bus Captain: Good luck to meet your part of our own-- (moves his hands on Busch Gardens) journey. :Homer: You know, the word "apologorkio" is tossed around the lot these days, but what it comes from in here-- (bumped on his forehead by the baseball bat) :Marge: Homer, stop! Stop. I know it's easy for your mind to wander but I want you to really concentrate on me. :Homer: I can't escape the feeling that this is the crisis Grampa warned us about. :Marge: You have to dispose of that waste properly. :Homer: Okay, Marge. I will. :Marge: You can take Spider-Pig with you. :Homer: He's not spider anymore, he's harry plooper. :Ned: Look at that. You can see the four states that border Springfield: Ohio, Nevada, Maine and Kentucky. :Russ Cargill: You know, sir, when you made me the president of shelbyville and head of EPA you appointed one of the most successful men in America to the least successful military army agency in government. And why did i take the job? Because I'm a rich man who wanted to give Krusty to the cage. Not the money, but Krusty and his sidekicks. So here is our chance to send the ship crashing the bitches for Mother Earth. :President Arnold Schwarzenegger: I'm listening? :Russ Cargill: Well, i've narrowed your choices down to five unthinkable options. Each will cause untold misery-- :President Arnold Schwarzenegger: You mean, i picked (points number 3 options that Krusty lives in springfield) number three. :Russ Cargill: You thaught you can read first. :President Arnold Schwarzenegger: I was elected to lead, not to read-- (Schwarzenegger points to number 3 options again) :President Arnold Schwarzenegger: Number Three! :Russ Cargill: Then let's begin. :Skinner: Hey, chef! Do you know what time is?! :Mike Colter: It's game time! (Mike throws the basketball on EPA tank after he bounces the ball 4 times) :Mike Colter: You'll ready for this? :General Ken Sousa: Blast! That's a basketball! All units, attack the basketball! :Robert E. Lee: My name is General Robert Edward Lee. Call me Robert. :Skinner: My name is Seymour Skinner, the principal of the Springfield School. :Robert E. Lee: And i have no idea what that means. You are friend of mine. Category:Quotes Category:The Simpsons Movie